101 Dabmatian Street
by TheDespacitoSpider
Summary: After Dylan catches Dawkins dabbing during a night of 24 hour gaming, the Dalmatian family finds themselves caught up in a endless cycle of chaos. They must find a way to save themselves and everyone else that faces the dangers caused by Dawkins actions.


Chaos was often common at 101 Dalmatian Street. What else would anyone expect from a home featuring 101 Dalmatians, most of which being young pups. However the chaos that was about to ensue topped anything that had ever happened before. The day started off perfectly normal with Dylan, the responsible control freak of the family who was tasked with watching over the house while his parents were gone alongside his sister, was sitting in the living room watching Pewdiepie play Minecraft. His parents were going to be late getting home and thus he had to put all the doggos to sleep.

Throughout the night he heard yelling from a room where his brother Dawkins was in. He ignored as he knew that Dawkins was having a gaming night and playing Rainbow Six Siege till morning. However the yelling got so annoying to the point where Dylan needed to tell him to quiet down. He paused YouTube and marched over to where Dawkins was gaming. He burst through the door and firmly stated, "Dawkins, if you are going to be playing until morning you need to keep it down." Dawkins gave no attention to him and continued his gaming session without saying a word.

Dylan knew he would not get a response and was about to make his way out of the room. Something caught his eye and stopped him for exiting. You see, before Dylan had entered the room Dawkins was in a ranked game where he and his team were losing. If they were to lose the round then that would be game and Dawkins would lose his platinum raking. However, if Dawkins managed to win the round then the might have a chance of winning. He was one game away from earning diamond and fulfilling his purpose in life. The reason for his gamer rage was his entire team had fallen victim to running out of gamer energy and dying.

Dawkins was the only left and needed to channel all of his power and focus into the game. He managed to pick off one guy by hacking into his phone and pretending that it was his mother calling. This caused the guy to lose focus and Dawkins managed to knife him in the back. Then one guy on the other team had to leave and decided to troll his team by killing two of his teammates and then leaving. He only managed to kill one and then his mother shut off his computer and thus only two guys were left. The game had gone overtime and everyone was in objective. Dawkins was sweating intensely and needed to pull the clutch for his team.

That was the moment that Dylan had entered the room and called him out for raging. He managed to kill one of the guys using a nitro charge and the other guy was hiding underneath a desk. Dylan was just about to exit the room when Dawkins achieved victory and save his team for the L. Dawkins hit the dab and smiled knowing that he would be forever remembered as a legend. Dylan caught him dabbing and instantly started to question him on what he had just done.

"What do you mean what did I do?" Dawkins asked thinking that his dab was nothing but an innocent action.

Dylan squinted at him suspiciously, "I saw you do something with your legs a second ago," he claimed.

Dawkins looked at him innocently and said, "All I did was dab, I won the round! Now please leave me alone, I still need to carry this trash team till we win the game." Dylan sighed and left the room unsatisfied. He had no idea why he was so caught up in thinking about Dawkins dabbing. There was just some strange feeling that resonated inside of him after seeing what he had seen. He made his way down into a secret bunker that he made Diesel dig for him. Within it the walls were aligned with several book shelves that he filled to increase his knowledge stats. There was one book in particular that he was looking for. One that taught him about many secrets that the government had tried to hide away from the rest of the world.

Eventually he found it after searching each and every one of his shelves. Using his mouth he grabbed the book from the shelf and placed it on the floor. The title read: A Guide to Monsters and Spooky Creatures. He knew that he find answers for whatever he was searching for within it. Dylan flipped through the pages finding loads of interesting and disturbing creatures. None of them actually helped him in anyway so he kept searching. As he was searching through the pages there was something else occurring halfway across the universe. In the middle of space a group of penguins were monitoring different beings dab routines.

One of the penguins spoke up upon seeing a strange dab happening, "Skipper, we have a problem," he said. The now named penguin 'Skipper' was sitting in a gaming chair that he stole from Pewdiepie. He spun around and stared at the other 3 penguins of whom were named Private, Rico and Kowalski.

Skipper spoke rather calmly, "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked.

Rico was answered his question, "We have word on a young Dalmatian named Dawkins who was caught doing an illegal dab."

Skipper gasped along with the other rest of the penguins, "Where is this Dawkins?" one of the asked.

Rico walked over to a computer terminal that was monitoring the locations of everyone on the planet, "101 Dalmatian Street, London." he said.

Skipper grinned knowing that they were about to make an arrest, "Set course for there. He shall regret ever dabbing for the rest of his life," he said evilly. Meanwhile, back in Camden Town Dylan was still trying to research mythical creatures that related to the dab. Even after flipping through the entire book he still was unable to find what he was looking for. He let out a sigh of defeat, knowing that he would never be able to find anything. Suddenly, from the corner of his room, there was a silent whisper.

It spoke in a soothing voice, "I see you are in need of some help." Dylan squinted, trying to make out who the person was. The individual started to walk forwards revealing himself to the Dalmatian. It was a man in his early 20s, 6ft and 3in tall with brown hair.

Dylan gulped, "Who are you?" he asked frightened.

The man smiled giving an answer right away, "MrBeast." Back on the main floor of the house, Dawkins had just managed to win the game and earn Diamond ranking in Rainbow Six Siege.

"Yes!" he shouted in pure glee. After a game like that he needed a break in order to clear his mind and be well prepared for the next game. He took off his headphones and shook his head trying to bring his attention back into reality. A noise coming from the outside of his room startled him, "Dylan?" he asked quietly. Something about the atmosphere just felt off. Everything was a little bit to quiet. There was no response which only served to frighten him even more. He gulped as he made his way out into the main hallway. All of the lights in the house were off and the place was deserted. "H-hello?" he said in fear. Again, there was no response.

Dawkins made his way into the living room where he knew that Dylan was before. Dylan was absolutely nowhere to be found. He heard a creak from behind him. Before he could even react, he began to feel dizzy and collapsed onto the floor before becoming unconscious. A mysterious figure dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body picked up the pup and walked into the darkness. Back down in Dylan's hidden lair, MrBeast had just explained the entire situation to him. Dylan could not believe what he was hearing. He was told that Dawkin's dab allowed for a gateway to be opened in their home that allowed for evil spirits to enter at will.

"I… I don't understand what you are saying," Dylan said to MrBeast.

MrBeast placed his hand onto Dylan's shoulder, "I understand your lack of understanding. But you just need to know one thing, Dawkins is in mortal danger." Dylan gasped fearing that one of his siblings might come in harm's way. "We must get to him before it is too late, come on!" MrBeast began to run out of the lair as Dylan followed closely behind.

A shout came from upstairs, "Dylan! Dawkins has been pupnapped!"


End file.
